


No One Between Us

by Kurojouou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: Val interrupts something she shouldn't have, and Arya is none too pleased about it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	No One Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 20% plot and 80% smut, so...  
> 

"Arya," he warned for the third time. The girl in front of him giggled with amusement. Was it a blessing that she was sitting on his bed in nothing but a shift looking like the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on? Or was it something that would surely be the death of him one day- a cruel, violent but sweet death.

"Jon," she whined. The sound made the muscles on his hand flex as the quill almost broke underneath the force. He looked at her and saw her now laid on his bed, her legs in his direction. When she propped her knees up and let her legs slowly widen, Jon watched as the short shift bunched moved up her knees to her thighs, then fell down at her hips, giving him a view of her mound, covered by a thin white cloth. 

"I have at least a dozen letters to write," he growled, half in frustration and half in lust. The dragon inside him roared at the sight laid in front of him and his throat went dry. It was hardly noon, and she was already at it. He will surely have to give away his kingship if it went on like this. He would not have time for anything else if she continued to be so demanding. 

"But I am so bored, brother. Play with me." 

Gods, she knew what it did to him when she called him that. What should have been the most unspeakable thing between them had been turned into something that made them both weak in the knees. It was hardly Jon's fault. She always demanded that he call her little sister, especially on the days she wanted to be fucked till she screamed. Soon enough, she started to return the endearment, and Jon found out that the wickedness behind it made him want her even more. They hadn't been lying when they called him a madman after he woke up from this own death. He undoubtedly was one, especially when it came to her. His little girl who was not really a girl anymore. She was from heaven and hell at the same time, sent to make Jon lose all of his senses when she was near. 

"If you are going to keep looking at me like that, Jon, I would be forced to resort to my own measures." 

Jon licked his lips at the temptation. The quill in his hand was forgotten as he leaned and sat back on his chair. He laid his elbows on the arm rests. The room felt hot. Summer and Winterfell's pools made it so, but Jon doubted that was the only case. 

"I do not think I will mind the show," he said, lips turning into a smirk at the sound of her frustrated groan. 

"Sadly for you, I do not want to do anything on my own today. So, if you will not let me have what I want, maybe I will find some other man who will." 

The sound that tore out of Jon's throat was not human. His blood burned red hot, and he felt his chest heave in anger. Arya, on the other hand, seemed all too pleased with his reaction. She sat up on the bed, legs still wide apart and Jon's cock twitched at the sight of her loose shift falling off a shoulder, giving a glimpse of the mole above her right nipple. Arya's hips rose just a little, then fell down slowly as her center rubbed over his furs. She stared at him with the hunger of a wolf ready to pounce on its prey. 

"What game are you playing?" He asked, the earlier humour gone from his voice. His fingers ached to touch her. "Come here." 

Arya bit her lip seductively. What had been an endearing habit as a child had soon become a display of her never-ending want for him. 

"I like your bed." She pouted. "I want to stay." 

"Arya," he warned, and did not miss the smug curve of her lips at his voice. 

She rolled her eyes and stood up. Jon would never understand why everything she did- every move of her every muscle, made him so delirious with need. 

She walked too slow, but Jon could not find it in himself to say anything and break the spell she had put him in. Only minutes earlier, he had been thinking of ignoring her and focusing on his kingly duties. Was he such a fool to think he would ever be able to do that? And ignore _her_? Even the Gods would fall at her feet if she willed it. 

When she was just inches away from him, Arya stopped. She tilted her head to one side, and Jon noticed how her chest heaved alluringly. 

Jon patted his knee. 

Arya's eyes shone with excitement as she approached him. She pulled her shift up with her hands and sat down on him, making sure to rub her breasts across his face while she did so. Jon grunted as his grip tightened, and his cock rubbed her cunt, the pleasure of it intermingling with the pain of this not being enough. 

"Your Grace," she murmured as one of her hands rested on his shoulder and the other searched for his without looking. Jon kept his eyes on her, hot and scorching, as he let his hand be taken by her to place it between her legs, and he found the fabric coated with wetness. 

"Oh, Jon," she moaned. Jon had to gather all of his self-restraint to not tear her clothing with his teeth and fill her up with his cock till she could not breathe. And yet, he tried his best to control his urges. She had been a teasing little minx, and he would not allow her to get what she wanted so easily. 

Arya pressed his hand harder against her cunt, eyes closed and mouth agape. Even the slow thrusts he made against her core had her gasping for air. Jon brought one of his hand to her neck, and Arya arched her back, making her cunt slide so sinfully against his breeches that Jon wondered if he could make her come from just that. His thumb caressed the soft swell of her lips before it entered her mouth and Arya moaned as she sucked it. His cock now strained hard against his breeches, and it was almost painful to not let it have what it so desperately wanted. His hand on her cunt tore the fabric away from her in one movement, and he felt Arya moan around his fingers, two of which had now replaced his thumb in her mouth. Jon placed his palm against her cunt, the wetness dripping into him as Arya now rocked the herself against his calloused hand, her movements becoming more hurried as her hard nipples protruded from under her thin shift. Jon leaned forward and bit a nipple hard, and Arya made a strangled cry. He moved his fingers inside her mouth, and Arya licked them like a hungry wolf. 

"Your Grace?" 

Jon muttered a loud curse, removing his hand from her mouth. Arya made an angry noise, eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure. 

"Who is it?" Jon asked aloud, murderous rage filling his blood. 

"Your Grace, Lady Val is here to see you. I told her you are indisposed but she would not listen." 

Arya gave him a glare. 

"I will cut the throat of anyone who walks in those doors, Jon. I fucking swear." 

Jon was sure that she meant it, but he would not have Val barge in on them like this, which he knew Val could and would do. 

"She can see me," he said, eyes focused on Arya and the adorable way her brows moved when she was angry. "Tell her to make it quick." 

Jon's licked up her chest to her neck, but Arya's face was still curled up in annoyance. 

"My love," he whispered, as he clutched her torn undergarment in his hand. He licked the lobe of her ear lovingly. "Forgive me. I promise I will make you come harder than you ever have once this is over with." 

Arya whined, not at all swayed by his words. Jon was sad to see her get off his lap and move to his bed. She took her discarded cloak from the floor and wrapped it around herself. She stared at him with anger, and looked away when he smiled at her. Jon took his own cloak and spread it over his lap, in order to hide his half-erect cock and the mess Arya's cunt had made. He still clutched the cloth in his hand. 

"Who the fuck is Val, anyway?" 

Jon looked at her in surprise, then realized that they haven't really met. Before the war, Jon had not had an opportunity to introduce them, and after it ended Val had left as soon as she could with her Wildlings. Jon saw Arya's nose scrunch up and her cheeks were still red from the exhilaration of what had happened. 

"Send her in," he called out to Satin. 

Arya made a low noise in her throat. Jon's eyes softened. He did not want the interruption as much as she did, but he had little choice over the matter. Arya was wrong if she thought he wanted to do _this_ rather than watch her beautiful body untangle under his hands. The Gods knew she was wrong. 

The door creaked and Jon's eyes moved towards it. Val entered, the usual hard look on her face replaced by an annoyed one, and Jon realized why he had once found Val _interesting_ , to say the least. Her tempers matched Arya's. 

"Lady Val," he said. He watched as her eyes moved around the room to rest on his little wolf on his bed. He saw Val raise an amused brow. 

"I did not know you had company, Lord Commander." 

She was not taken to calling him Her Grace as she believed in no King South of the Wall. Jon could care less as long as she kept peace between the Wildlings. 

"Is it so important that you could not wait a few hours?" He asked, trying to hide the irk in his voice. Val frowned. 

"Some Southerners have driven away a group of Wildling villagers east of Winter Town. You promised no man would harm them. If this continues, we will go back North of the Wall, your promises be damned." 

Jon rubbed his temples with a sigh. 

"What sigil?" 

"They did not know." 

"I will tell Ser Davos to look into it," Jon said. He gave Val a tired half-smile. "I am sorry, Val. I make sure none no one in the North touches the Wildlings, but you must know I am not the King of the Seven Kingdoms. I am the King of only one." 

"She could have told Davos herself." 

Jon broke his gaze away towards the voice. The look of irritation on Arya's face was gone, replaced by something else. This was one of those moments Jon always dreaded, when she put on a mummer's mask and he could not see through it even if he tried his best. 

"Am I not right, Lady Val?" Her voice was too sweet. "So why are you really here then? Missed my brother?" 

Jon breathed deeply. Arya walked from the bed towards where they were, barefoot and looking heavenly in her loose hair and crumpled shift, having discarded her cloak entirely. Jon cursed under his breath. What was she thinking? 

"So tell me, Lady Val," she said as she took a seat on his lap, legs between his two. Jon's hand rested on top of her hip, and her skin burned underneath his fingers. He had to distract himself from the knowledge that she was bare completely underneath her shift. It was hard, especially when Arya moved her hand to rest on top of his and pushed it downwards. Jon growled softly in her ear as a warning. 

Val seemed transfixed. Her eyes moved between the two of them. For someone like Val, it must have taken her less than a minute to realize the similarity of features and take a guess at who Jon's company was. 

"Val, this is my cousin, Arya Stark. Arya, this is Val. She is the leader of the Wildlings." 

Arya hummed in a sing-song voice. 

"Is she your bride, Lord Commander?" 

Jon moved his lips to speak, but Arya beat him to it. 

"Why? Do _you_ want to be?" 

And right then, in a moment, Jon understood what the mask on her face was about. He could not help his chest swell with satisfaction. His little wolf was jealous. 

"I believe I lost my chance, Lady Stark," Val said. "Had I made my intentions known when we first met, situations would have been quite different." 

Jon had to hold a hand to Arya's abdomen to keep her from lashing out at the older woman. He looked at Val with his jaw clenched. 

"Maybe that is enough for today, Lady Val. I will see to your concerns. And please, next time do not disturb me when I am indisposed." 

Val gave him a half-smirk, and looked at Arya once before leaving. Jon did not know what she was getting at, but as soon as the door was locked from outside, he feared what effect her words had left as Arya violently thrashed in his arms, making her best efforts to break away. 

Jon held her against him. It was not like she had the strength to do it, but that did not stop her from trying. 

"You stupid!" She said, her voice breaking. "Let me go! I do not want to look at you." 

"Arya, please," he begged, pressing his mouth against her hair. "My sweet girl. You know there was no meaning to her words." 

Her eyes flashed at him as she stopped moving. Jon's hands unknowingly stopped his pressure too, and it made Arya jump up from his lap and head for the door. 

Jon growled out as he chased her, and before she could reach it, he took hold of her hands and held them behind her back, and pushed her against a wall with her back to his chest. Arya struggled. Jon remembered a similar situation years ago when they had sparred, which had been as intense but had not half the anger involved. 

"I thought only I was allowed to see you when you were busy," Arya growled out. She stopped struggling all of a sudden. "Did you love her, Jon? Because she loves you, you know. It is as clear as day." 

The smallness of her voice made Jon stop in his actions too. He laid his head on top of hers as he inhaled the scent of soap from her hair. 

"No, I do not. I have never loved anyone like I love you," he said truthfully. He had loved Ygritte, but not like this. Never like this, like his heart wanted to burst with the strength of it. 

"No one does this to me but you," he said, pushing her up against the wall with his body as he let the bulge in his breeches rub against her arse, pulling her shift up to her waist. With one hand he kept her arms locked behind her, and with the other he pulled down his breeches. His cock was burning with the need to sheathe inside of her. Arya's pale bottom rubbed back against him as she whimpered. 

When Arya struggled again, Jon let her go. He waited patiently as she turned around, eyes watery and cheeks flushed. She did not look angry anymore and Jon felt relieved, even though some part of him revelled at the thought of her being irrationally jealous over him. 

"Then maybe next time," she said with a sly smile. He should have known better to think she had let it go. "I will welcome Gendry into my chambers while I am halfway through my pleasure, but _you_ won't be there so see what happens next." 

Jon's eyes flashed fire. His hand went to her throat, and Arya showed her teeth, canines bared like her direwolf counterpart. _This_ was what she was like- eye for an eye, blood for blood, and hurt for hurt. 

Jon saw red in his vision. She knew him too well. 

"You think this is funny, Arya?" He growled dangerously, not at all trying to hide what he felt. 

"Now you know how it feels," she replied, licking her lips as if she had just caught her prey. Jon's hand tightened around her throat and Arya's grin widened, if that was even possible. 

Jon stepped back. Arya frowned as he let her go, and tilted her head sideways. 

"Are you going to let me go now, Your Grace?" 

Jon licked his teeth. He looked her over. The tips of her breasts were visible scandalously through the shift that was now dangerously close to being ripped apart by his hands. She was breathing rather fast, and Jon knew if he put his hand between her legs he would find her dripping. 

He pulled his tunic over his head with one swift motion, never lifting his eyes off her. Arya's eyes darkened with lust when she saw him completely naked. She moved her hands to get her shift off when Jon growled, a feral sound that made her stop in her tracks. 

"Get on the bed, Arya." She seemed pleased, but did not move. Jon narrowed his eyes. "I do not want to repeat myself, little sister. My bed, _now_." 

She breathed unevenly, chest rising and falling. She walked over to the bed, and stopped when she stood at its edge. 

"Lie down," he said. "Do not take off your clothes." 

Arya did as she was told to. Jon walked over to the bed at stood at the end of it, taking a moment to look at her. The dark curls over her mound were visible through the light fabric. 

When he put one knee on the bed and then the other, Arya's face shone with relief. She was aching, it was too obvious. Jon was too, his cock thick with erection, but she had crossed a line by bringing Gendry's name between them, and for that she had to have her punishment. Jon's jaw clenched at the thought of the Baratheon. 

"Jon?" 

He looked down and found that she was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Jon did not say anything and instead moved up the bed till Arya's head was between his arms, and he panted harshly above her. Arya raised herself up to rub her abdomen against his hardness but Jon moved back, getting a whine from her in return. Suddenly he took her arms and held them above her head. Arya licked her lips in anticipation. Jon brought his discarded tunic and used it to tie her hands to the headboard. 

Her eyes widened, and the act made Arya stay still for a full minute before she tugged hard at the knot. Jon had made sure it would never come off without his help. 

"What are you doing?" She growled. Jon moved his mouth to her chest, using his teeth and one hand to rip her shift finally and throw it away. It was long overdue. 

He took one breast completely in his mouth, and Arya's growl turned into a stifled moan. His tongue made circles around her nipple, then he grazed his teeth over it, going back again to suck it hungrily. Arya's tugged her hands again and arched her body up to let herself feel more of him. 

He continued his ministrations, from licking her chest to her neck to her navel, until Arya was a shivering mess underneath him. When Jon finally broke away from her body, she was panting like a wolf in heat with her mouth wide open. 

Jon sat back and moved a hand down her belly. Arya hissed. He brought his hand to rub the soft curls over her mound then dipped a slow finger inside, just running over the overflowing wetness of her slit, but not deep enough. 

"Jon, please," Arya begged, trying to push her hips against him. 

"Why would you take his name?" Jon growled, one hand moving to wrap itself around her hair. He pushed his finger deeper, hearing the wet noise of her cunt flood him, and ran his thumb tantalizingly slow over her swollen nub. 

"I wanted- Oh, Jon!" Arya could not form words. Jon stopped to let her speak. "I only wanted you to know how I felt when Val walked in." 

Jon kissed her harshly, moving his finger out of her cunt only to replace it with two as Arya moaned into his mouth. He fucked her faster and deeper, thumb still stroking her nub. Arya's body pushed against his, and Jon felt his cock rub against her navel. 

"Why do you have to make me mad like this?" He asked, taking his fingers away from her completely, before positioning himself at her entrance, rubbing his cock over the slickness of her opening. 

"Let me touch you." Arya's voice was breaking. "There will be no other between us. Ever, Jon. Let me touch you, please. I am dying." 

"You do not believe your own words, then," Jon gasped aloud, closing his eyes as the tip of his cock entered her. "No one between us, Arya." 

He entered her in one hard thrust. Arya moaned aloud, and Jon brought her legs to wrap around his waist. He had waited too long, and now he would not stop for anything. He thrust into her with all the force of his body as Arya's eyes rolled back. Jon braced himself against her as he fucked her with a reckless pace, Arya's hands hitting the headboard with every thrust. 

"Please, Jon. Please." 

He pulled himself out of her with a grunt, then locked her eyes with his as he untied her hands. Arya instantly clang to him and Jon drew back, sitting while pulling Arya on top of him. 

He kissed between her breasts and looked up at her with devotion. 

"Little sister." 

Arya pushed her tongue out and licked the side of his face. 

"You promised to make me come like never before," she whispered near his ear as she pushed down on his cock with a moan. "Fuck me now, My King." 

Jon's eyes darkened, a feral smile gracing his lips. Arya grinned wider, and Jon fisted her hair again, pulling her head back as he drove into her like a man filled with madness. Arya moaned lewdly, unable to open her eyes at the ruthless push of his hips. Jon fucked her till the bed creaked under them and Arya used her hands to grip the furs and arch her back more, making Jon watch his cock drive into her, the sight making him growl in possessiveness over her. 

"Jon, I-" 

He sucked the underside of her breast as his hand harshly grabbed the other and Arya choked on a moan. 

"So tight, little sister." Jon's pace made Arya's whole body move up and down on his lap. His hand at her hair grabbed her neck from the back. "That's it, my love. Come for me, I want to watch you." 

Arya did, her moan echoing through the walls of the room and filling Jon's senses. He kept thrusting into her wildly, hearing her broken moans. Arya stuck out her tongue and it was dripping with saliva. Jon licked it with his own and his thrusts became erratic as he sucked on it. 

"It's too much-" Arya whimpered. Jon pulled her to his chest, embracing her tightly as he pushed himself into her over and over. His own release was nearing, but he had to make sure she came again before he did. He snaked his hand down her back then touched where they met, coating his fingers in her release. 

"Let me love you, Arya," he whispered into her shoulder as he brought his fingers to lightly trace the hole at her back. As Arya moaned his name over and over into his hair, Jon slipped his wet digit into her hole, and Arya shook in his arms. The tightness of it sent a rush to his balls, and he groaned, flicking his finger inside her as his thrusts pounded her cunt. 

He murmured her name like a prayer, his finger fucking her from behind as she fell apart above him. Jon could not hold on any longer. He pushed his digit far up to the knuckle, making Arya tense above him as he thrust into her hard three times and then he was spilling his seed deep inside her womb. Arya came again, as he felt his cock get flooded by her warmth. Jon pulled out his finger and held her as they both came down from their high. Arya was shivering. Jon kissed every bit of her skin he could reach, the skin hot under his tongue. 

"Your letters, Jon," Arya whispered after a while. 

He frowned. He pulled back from her arms and held her hair back from her face as she gave him a beaming smile. 

"You had letters to write," she reminded him. 

Jon fell back into the bed with a groan. Arya fell on top of him, laughing. His chest warmed with the sound of it. 

"It you are going to distract me like this, I am going to make you answer half the ravens," Jon warned light-heartedly. 

Arya scrunched up her nose, and rested her head on his chest, tangling her legs between his. 

"Or you could stop being King and go to Braavos with me and I could distract you for all my life." 

"Tempting," Jon said. He knew she was only joking. Arya would never leave Winterfell for all the gold in the world. "I should convince Bran to replace me." 

"Bran would be a good King." 

"You could help me convince him." 

"Or it could be Rickon. Imagine him scaring everyone away with Shaggy." 

They both laughed till their bellies hurt, and soon enough Arya was asleep in his arms. Jon turned his head to look at his long forgotten quill and papers and sighed. It would be a long day, and he only hoped Arya's enthusiasm would lessen once she woke up. Or else, he would make her write everything on his behalf, while taking her over his desk from behind. It sounded tempting. He smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I got carried away. But it's Jon and Arya, who doesn't?
> 
>   
> Leave a comment please so that I get the motivation to spend many more sleepless nights writing smut. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
